I Triple dog dare you
by 13shiroyami
Summary: A truth or dare game with the most hilarious dares and embarassing truths ever please read
1. There gone

**Hi this is my second twilight fan fiction review and enjoy**

**EPOV**

Oh god no not again

"Yayy "

"Come on Alice"

"Could someone let those of us who aren't psychic in on the secret" Emmett asked annoyed

"Well Emmett as Phineas would say I know what were going to do today" Alice sang

"What is it hun" Jazz asked

"We are going to play truth or dare"

"Ha epic" Emmett said ecstatic

"Excellent" Jasper said evilly

"Whatever" said Rose

"Edward do I have to play too?" Bella asked afraid

"Of course you do Bella you're a part of the family and all of the family must play truth or dare" Alice answered

"Edward…help me" Bella asked

_UH uh she is not getting out of this _Emmet thought

"No way Bella you're not getting out of this" Emmett said

"That's right you signed up for this when you joined our family" Jazz agreed

"Edward please" Bella begged

I was on the verge of giving her what she wanted when Alice interfered of course

"Bella relax it won't be that bad I promised" Alice lied

I knew she was lying and I bet Bella did too

"OK" She said

"Great Bella now here are the rules"

"I know how to play truth or dare Emmett" Bella replied

"Ah yes but not the Cullen way" Emmet replied

"Okay rule number one You cannot back out of a dare" Emmett explained

"Yeah what else" Bella asked

"What else that's it" Emmett grinned evilly

Bella gulped

"Well this should be fun"

"Fun? This is going to be the worst day of your life" Jasper told her

"Okay okay Bella since this is your first time you can go first"

"Ok Alice truth or dare"

"Dare" Alice said bravely

_Please what could Bella think of that will be so bad _ Alice thought

"Hmm" Bella thought for a second "Ive got it Alice I dare you to go upstairs and get all of your best clothes make up shoes purses everything"

_Yay she must want to play dress up _Alice thought

"Okay Bella" Alice said overjoyed

_Well this is going to be a boring dare _Emmett thought

Just then Alice brought down all of her priceless and irreplaceable clothes jewelry make up purses and matching belts downstairs

"Okay what's next" Alice asked but them she saw it and I saw it in her head

"No no no no no no no" Alice said

"Remember the number one rule Alice you can't back out of a Dare"

"But but but" Alice stuttered

"You heard her Alice do as she says" I said

"Oh come on already what's the dare" Emmett said annoyed

"Alice I dare you to take everything you just brought down stairs into the backyard and burn them" Bella said aloud

Emmett roared with laughter

"Wow seriously Bella you are merciless" Emmett said between fits of laughter

"Poor Alice" Jasper said solemnly felling our emotions

"oh I'm not finished yet after you've burned all of your clothes you have todance in the ashes and say their gone their gone happily" Bella continued

"What" Alice said shaking

Emmett's laughter continued

"Well Alice" Bella asked

Alice went into the backyard to do as Bella asked she burned her clothes and danced in the ashes

"Their gone their gone" Alice danced

We all laughed

"You think that's funny huh"

"Yup" Emmett said

"Well Emmett I wonder how funny youll think it is after this. Truth or dare

**Review please**


	2. Single Ladies

**Second chapter of I triple dog dare you. This dare is close to my heart because we made my little cousin Montague do it before I don't own twilight or ****single ladies**** by beyonce**

**Previously on I triple dog dare you**

_"Alice I dare you to take everything you just brought down stairs into the backyard and burn them" Bella said aloud____"You think that's funny huh"_

_"No no no no no no no" Alice said_

"_You think that's funny huh"_

_"Yup" Emmett said_

_"Well Emmett I wonder how funny youll think it is after this. Truth or dare_

**Now**

**EmPOV**

"Dare of course" I said matter of factly

Please who did she think I was

"Emmett I dare you to put on this dress I made for Jasper and…" Alice said before I cut her off

"Wait you made a dress for Jasper" I laughed

"Yeah he was modeling a clothes line for me." Alice told me

"Why was he modeling a clothes line for you" Edward asked still choking back laughter

"It was a clothes line for tall lanky females" she answered

We all burst out laughing except for Jasper who looked ashamed but who wouldn't be how could he even call himself a man anymore

"I know right" Edward answered hearing my thoughts

"Don't mind them Jasper I thought you made a great woman" Alice comforted which did nothing but made us laugh harder

"Don't worry Jasper I think you'd make a great woman too" Bella laughed

"Yeah yeah whatever doesn't Em have a dare to do" Jasper said changing the subject

"Alright bring me this famous dress" I said proudly

Alice went upstairs and got it for me. Besides the fact that it was a dress it wasn't half bad it was made if ice blue silk and Alice brought down a pair of matching heels so I put it on

"Hmm not bad" I examined my self

"Now for the second part of your dare" Alice said

"Wait there's a second part" I asked

"Yeah I would have told you had you let me finish" Alice chastised

"Fine whatever"

"Now the second part of your dare is that you have to go to the middle of Seattle square and sing a song of your choosing but it must be written by a female" Alice finished

"Aww"

Everyone one started to laugh we drove to Seattle and I walked to the square wearing my dress and heels and prepared my microphone set

"Testing testing" I said tapping the microphone then I signaled for the beat to start

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

Now put your hands up

"Oh wow I know this song" I heard Bella say

_Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me_

I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me

"He's surprisingly good at this" Jasper whispered to Alice who nodded

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh_

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeansActing up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve

Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

I finished and her applause from the concert sized crowd that showed up even Beyonce came to see the show we shook hands she told me that I had a lot of talent and gave me the number or her recording agency. We even got on the cover of Cosmo, Seventeen, and Vibe

"Wow Emmett that was awesome" Bella praised

"Thanks human" I said

"Yeah bro super gay but awesome all the same" Edward insulted/praised

"Thanks bro now truth or dare" I asked


End file.
